Recorded Moments
by Diva Direction
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura's twins, Itachi and Mikoto have discovered their team's old video diary. What's wrong in showing the kid's their old team's days? ' Dad fucking Mom hard while she screamed his name..' "Itachi? ITACHI! MOM! DAD! ITACHI FAINTED!" Apparently it does cause harm, if you have wrong minded kids and two sexually active parents. SasuSaku. ENJOY! XD


Hey Guys! I'm back with a hopefully good story! You guys have to tell me whether it is or not!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke felt exhausted but exhilarated. Finally, that mission had been done and dusted. He was really excited….. No, glad to return to Konoha after the month long mission (Uchihas never feel excited). He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a log blocking his path up ahead. He tripped over it and stumbled, causing a fast moving Naruto to crash into him from behind.

"Ouch teme! Watch where you're going!"

Sasuke grimaced as he stood up. His hand flew to his pocket to make sure the video-camera wasn't damaged. The camera was a vital part of his survival when he got home. The kids were behaving like baboons, shrieking and screaming, demanding to see what was recorded in it. Mikoto and Itachi had waited at least a month after discovering the camera, to see what was inside it. A smirk stretched across the raven haired man's face, remembering the moment when Sakura and he found out that the kids had got the camera.

…

_It was late in the evening by the time Sasuke got back from the ANBU recruiting office. He was exhausted and annoyed. Before he could open the door, a pinkette opened it from the other side. Her face, which was a bit pale, crinkled up into the biggest smile ever._

"_Sasuke –kun!" she cried and pulled him inside. Sasuke managed to get off his coat and shoes before Sakura pulled him down to a hug. He pulled away and swept her into a long and passionate kiss. They separated after a while, due to the need of sweet air. She was a bit out of breath, pink in the face as she whispered,-_

"_Okaeri Sasuke kun."_

_A wolf whistle sounded from down the hallway. Two small figures were illuminated from the bulb screwed to the ceiling. Mikoto stood grinning like a Cheshire cat and Itachi simply looked mortified to see his parents in such an intimate position. Mikoto and Itachi were polar opposites of each other even though they were twins. Mikoto had pale skin, the most vivid emerald colored eyes along with hair a cute shade of pink, a bit darker than her mothers who had bubblegum pink hair. Itachi too had green eyes but they were much lighter than Mikoto's. He also had hair like his father, but it had to be gelled up every morning otherwise it would hang down limply and look very depressing. In all, Mikoto and Itachi were considered to be the cutest kids of the Uchiha clan and the entire village next to Kushina, who was Naruto's and Hinata's daughter._

"_Wow Dad! Never expected you to be the romantic type!" said Mikoto, who shrieked a second later as she was picked up by her father and was slung over his shoulders. She yelled and started hitting her father's back. Sakura lingered in the edge of the living room, giggling over her husband's antics with his daughter. Itachi just shook his head and snuggled up next to his mother on the couch._

_With a yell, he jumped up again. Sasuke started, allowing Mikoto to slide down from his shoulders and fall with a bump on the floor. Sakura looked concerned._

"_What's wrong Itachi?" she asked him._

"_I sat on something, Mom. No biggie." He mumbled as he picked up the offending thing. He frowned as he looked at the camera's screen. His eyes widened in shock._

_Faster than a traffic light signal, his face turned from red to green to white and finally a blush appeared on his cheeks. "M-Mikoto!" he half choked as he stumbled across the sofa to his bewildered sister the offending video. Mikoto's face too turned red, but with amusement. She began to have one of her laughing fits, which including dropping down on to her knees and banging her fists on the table. Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the camera. She snatched it away from her daughter, red in the face. Sasuke was looking like a copy of Itachi, mortified as he looked over his wife's shoulder in to the screen._

"_I want to see more!" said Mikoto and tried to snatch it from her mother. Sakura looked imploringly at Sasuke. He cleared his throat and Mikoto looked at him._

"_Mikoto, you'll have to wait to see the rest of the content." Her voice rose in protest. Sasuke continued on, his voice becoming a bit sterner." I need that camera for a month long mission. After I return you may see the rest. Mikoto glared at him._

"_You'd better-or else!" she said, making a slash across her throat._

…

Sasuke shuddered as he passed through the looming gates of Konoha to the bustle of people on the main street. Naruto caught up with him. He gave Sasuke one of his foxy grins.

"Man, it's good to be back! Right Sasuke, go home," he said, and raised his voiced when the obsidian eyed man started to protest. "You've earned it mate, I mean teme. Go home to Sakura." He repeated with a sly smile on his face. Without waiting for a reply he dashed off, leaving Sasuke no choice but to take off on the familiar road to his villa in the new Uchiha compound.

…

Sakura was stressed.

And that's an understatement. Sasuke was the only way to exercise discipline over the twins and with him gone, she had a hell of a time to maintain order in the Uchiha house. So when her husband got back she was extremely relieved. By one hour, the living room had been transformed by the whirlwind named Mikoto Uchiha. There were pizza boxes on the table along with cans of coke for the kids and wine for the married couple.

After one hour of excited conversation, laughing and eating, Sasuke had no choice but to hand over the camera to Mikoto. With a gleeful expression on her face, she connected the camera to the T.V. She sat down next to Itachi and both of them were squirming excitedly.

The recorder screen turned blue, and then started to play.

…

"Told'ja it still works teme!" Naruto yelled, glancing excitedly from the camera to his teammates. A pinkette jumped up and took the lead from there.

"Hi, this is Sakura Haruno and this is our team!" she yells excitedly into the camera, then swings the camera lens from a grinning Naruto, to a bored Sasuke and finally to Kakashi reading his perverted book.

The lens focused on Sakura's face again.

"This is now officially the video diary for the new Team 7!" she exclaims happily. She walked over to Naruto.

"This is team member #2! Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto gives the camera his signature grin and shouts out his likes, dislikes etc.

"I absolutely love ramen," he beams. "I also love Hinata-chan!" he grins cheekily.

Sakura walks over to Sasuke who brightens up to see her coming over. She puts an imaginary mike under his chin.

"And what are your likes, Almighty Uchiha?" she asks dramatically.

"You," he whispers roughly, before Naruto pulls away the camera from Sakura who is pulled down into a kiss from Sasuke.

The camera swings down to Naruto again.

"The two lovebirds are at it again!" he says. "Goodbye for now!"

…

Mikoto turned around to Sasuke, who was looking mortified. She frowned at him disapprovingly.

"I thought you'd have more taste Dad!" she complained.

…

A while later, Mikoto and Itachi were locked in their room and with dire warnings from their parents that if they even came upstairs to their room, they would not live to see daylight.

Mikoto and Itachi lay awake staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, Itachi heard screaming from upstairs.

"SASUKE! HARDER!" his mom screamed.

His face reddened at the thought of his Dad doing….THINGS, to their Mum.

Apparently Mikoto heard it too. She frowned.

"Dad absolutely does not know anything about romance. You'd think that he'd take Mom to a resort and then screw her there, but no siree. He does it with her undignified right above his own children's room!" she exclaims angrily.

Itachi almost choked. _That put such bad images in my mind,_ he thought.

_Dad and Mom kissing passionately._

_Dad licking at Mom's neck, breasts and her private area, while she whispered his name._

His face reddened even more.

_MOm sucking Dad's dick, while he groaned._

_Dad pounding into MOm, while she screamed his name over and over again._

"Itachi? ITACHI! MOM! DAD! ITACHI FAINTED!"

* * *

And done!

Sorry if I don't update soon enough. There'll be reasons though. Mostly because of no inspiration! Guys, how do you expect aan author to continue writing without their reader's appreciation or criticism? Any way, that was just a logical explanation for you guys to give me reviews! I know I'm intelligent! So flaunt it eh?

See Ya!,

Erika


End file.
